The present disclosure relates generally to an augmented reality system, and more particularly to an augmented reality system for an amusement ride.
Generally, an amusement ride may include a ride vehicle and a ride path. The ride vehicle may move along the ride path and may carry guests. The amusement ride may also include a display that may provide certain images along the ride path to be viewed by the guests. For example, the display may provide certain animations, videos, augmented reality images, and other images. For certain rides, the guests may interact with the display to control the image. However, due to the complexity of some amusement rides, the display may not be configured to provide an image to the guest throughout the amusement ride. Additionally, the ability of the guests to interact with the displayed images on certain amusement rides may be limited.